


hesitating and waiting

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Sloppy Makeouts, a little nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Isabelle comes back from work, quietly entering the house so she doesn’t wake her girlfriend, who she knows will be sleeping at this time. She takes off her heels at the door and drops her bag onto the couch, tiptoeing towards the bedroom that she shares with Clary and Lydia, smiling as soon as she sees the mess of red hair sprawled out on the pillow, curled up underneath the sheets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 27/28. can't believe tomorrow femslash feb is over :(

Isabelle comes back from work, quietly entering the house so she doesn’t wake her girlfriend, who she knows will be sleeping at this time. She takes off her heels at the door and drops her bag onto the couch, tiptoeing towards the bedroom that she shares with Clary and Lydia, smiling as soon as she sees the mess of red hair sprawled out on the pillow, curled up underneath the sheets.

She changes into a long t-shirt as silently as possible, leaving her dress in the hamper and pulling on a pair of long socks before slipping into bed with Clary, wrapping an arm around her girlfriends’ waist and resting her head onto the pillow.

Unfortunately, Clary stirs, making a noise in the back of her throat in complaint before shifting to see Isabelle and rubbing her eyes groggily.

“Hey, babe. You’re back from work early.” She mumbles, her voice a bit low from sleep, and Isabelle nods as she nuzzles into Clary’s neck.

“Yeah, couldn’t get home fast enough.” Isabelle murmurs somewhat flirtatiously as Clary tips her head back with a content sigh, and she takes that as a sign to ghost her lips across her neck, kissing her lightly over her previous marks, leaving fleeted pink lipstick stains on her skin.

Clary huffs impatiently, bringing her hand up to wrap it around Isabelle’s waist, pulling her on top of her slowly so that the other girl has time to straddle her legs, resting her weight carefully on her. Clary connects their lips with little hesitation, kissing her slowly and leisurely, bringing a hand up to tangle her fingers in Isabelle’s naturally wavy hair.

“I missed you.” Clary breathes, and the feeling in Isabelle’s stomach coils when her girlfriend wraps her legs around her waist, nodding in response.

“Missed you, too.” She mumbles back, bringing a hand up to Clary’s abdomen to ghost underneath the loose, gray shirt she’s wearing, and her girlfriend arches her back under her touch, pressing subconsciously up into her hand.

Isabelle can hear Clary faintly whimpering her name, and she suddenly doesn’t feel as drowsy as she rucks her girlfriends’ shirt up, exploring the skin she’s memorized across her palm and trailing a fingernail up and down her stomach to get her to shudder.

Clary pulls away to take a breath, placing her hands on her shirt and pulling it up over her head, slotting her lips against Isabelle’s once more as the other girl runs her fingers down her stomach and side, tracing every rune tattoo that the redhead has without even opening her eyes.

Slowly, Clary starts to rock down against Isabelle’s hips instinctively, and she’s embarrassed to admit she moans into the kiss, the sound mostly muffled. 

Isabelle can feel Clary smirk against her mouth, grasping her waist and shifting against her lower body intentionally now, her head starting to feel hazed and dizzy.

Suddenly, Clary pulls away, and Isabelle whines at the loss of contact, sitting up and placing her hands on her girlfriends’ naked hips.

“Lydia. She’ll be home soon, we should wait for her.” Her girlfriend explains breathlessly, and Isabelle groans, letting her head fall back exasperatedly.

“Do we have to?” Isabelle asks, pouting as Clary wraps her arms back around her neck.

“Yeah, I’m not sure she’d appreciate if we didn’t. You remember what happened last time.” Clary says, and Isabelle hates that she’s right.

Before Isabelle can respond, the sound of their front door opening interrupts them, and there’s quiet shuffling as Lydia tries to maneuver quietly around the house.

She pushes open the door to their bedroom carefully, her blonde hair tied up neatly, her normal look complete with a business suit and heels left behind in the entrance hall, and her eyes land on the two girls.

Lydia steps through the threshold completely after assessing the situation, and, with a sigh, starts to unbutton her waistcoat.


End file.
